Pale Moonlight
by Kuroharu
Summary: The pale moonlight made his skin glow, her eyes fell to his dried up tears... Forgive the title,I suck at summaries... Ah well... R&R... Please?
1. Pale Moonlight

A/N- Yosh…. Back to fanfiction after two years… with a new account and everything…

…And I start off with a romance FF… how unlike me… I promise all others will be humor or blatant violence… or not… who knows…

Anyway… new at writing romance… and just out of touch with writing at all… so all constructive criticism is welcome…

Please R&R…

And yes, I know the name sucks… just bear with it…

Kuro hopes you enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: Kuro doesn't own anything… Not even himself…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Pale Moonlight_

She gazed at the cold, uncaring moon in from her room, no, her prison cell. She was wet from her recent bath, she hadn't even dressed up properly, still in her bathrobe, but she just stood staring at the moon. She didn't really know why. After all, it was the same moon every time she looked out, she couldn't even remember what the sun looked like anymore, but something was different… the moon today was almost hypnotizing…

She sat down on the bed and brushed her orange hair from her eyes, still staring at the moon, still wondering why she was staring at the moon. Maybe it's because there's no television here, she wondered…

She was so lost in the moon that she didn't hear the knock on the door, didn't notice it opening, until the sound of his voice brought her back to reality.

"Dinner." just one word, cold, detached, as he rolled the trolley in.

Her head jerked away from the window to gaze into his dark green eyes, and then she realized she was only wearing a bathrobe. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks, and shifted uncomfortably. But he didn't seem to notice anything different. But that wasn't so odd; she doubted he felt anything at all.

"Your face is red, and I sense you heartbeat has increased beyond normal," she snapped out of her thoughts and found him standing right in front of her, the pale moonlight illuminating him, making his already pale skin almost glow.

"Do you have a fever?" he bent forward and placed a hand on her forehead and she looked up, into his eyes, at the green line running from his eyes down his face. His dried up tears, she liked to muse, but she doubted he'd ever felt emotions. "It would be unwise for us to have a sick healer."

His tone left her in shock for a moment there, it almost sounded… concerned. But it faded as soon as it had come leaving her to think it was just her imagination.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Fine then, your dinner is on the tray," he started moving towards the door but then stopped and looked back at her, "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

He was mostly obscured by the darkness by this time, the moonlight falling only on his face, his green eyes glowing in the dark, "and you better have eaten this time, or I will force it down your throat, woman…"

"It's Orihime," she called out weakly, but he didn't seem to notice.

He walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone. She sighed and looked at the tray, the food smelt tasty, but she wasn't hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she was really hungry. She stared the tray until her mind began to wander, unbidden thoughts and repressed memories, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun…

She gazed out of the window again, trying to block out the thoughts, but they kept coming, then her gaze fell on the moon again, and a new image came into her mind, Ulquiorra's pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

She kept looking at the moon, suddenly feeling sad again. She wondered why that was, she'd gotten over her friends, or at least she thought she had, and she'd given herself up willingly, to protect them, she shouldn't feel sad… she should be happy that they're safe. But she didn't think that was the reason, it felt different.

She lay back on the large bed and looked at the ceiling. _'…and you better have eaten this time, or I will force it down your throat, woman…' _the words rang in her head, and she knew why she was so sad. She dragged a pillow over her head, wishing that her 'caretaker', at least once, acknowledged her existence, and soon fell asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He sighed as the door slammed shut behind him, "What is it Nnoitra?"

"Nothin," Notira Jiruga's tall, imposing figure came out of the shadows, his even larger weapon slung across his back, "Just wonderin…"

"Wondering what?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"If you're really a man…" Nnoitra towered over him, "Don't know how any normal man could be able to resist…"

"Resist what?" He replied without changing his tone.

_Always a beacon of innocence_, Nnoitra sighed, "Her…"

"What?" his eyes grew a bit wider as realization finally dawned upon him, "She is nothing more than one of Aizen-sama's tools. I am merely fulfilling what he asked me to do."

"Yeah yeah… keep tellin yourself that…" Nnoitra smiled at him, that odd, menacing smile.

Their moment was interrupted by Aizen's call ringing in their heads.

"Ah looks like the boss man wants to see us," Nnoitra sighed and walked away.

Ulquiorra stood there for a moment and looked at the closed door behind him, then walked off to the meeting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Took you long enough," Ulquiorra looked up at the source of the voice as he sat down.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" he was moderately surprised the sixth espada was there before him.

"Don't get the wrong idea… I was walking outside when that bastard Tosen dragged me inside," Grimmjow sighed as he explained his reasons for actually being early for once. "Seriously, that bastard has it in for me… stupid idiot… cut off my arm… he's just jealous of my good looks… and the fact that I can see…"

Ulquiorra sighed and ignored the rambling Grimmjow, watching the others slowly taking their seats.

"Now then, since everyone is here," Aizen walked into the room with Gin and Tosen behind him. Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow cursing under his breath. Sometimes he failed to understand why Aizen kept someone like him alive.

"Let us begin," he took his seat at the head of the table, "Ulquiorra, I'm going to send you on a short mission."

Ulquiorra's head jerked up, "A mission?"

"Yes, a mission," Aizen looked at him, "A group of hollows in the eastern region is acting out, they have an upstart adjucant leader…"

Ulquiorra sighed, there was always the type that didn't know their place and got too cocky.

"We need you to go and eliminate the upstart," Aizen elaborated.

"But… what of my other duty?" Ulquiorra interjected.

"Ah… ya don't need ta worry about that," Ulquiorra's gaze fell to Gin and the smile on his face, "I'll take good care of her…"

"As you wish," Ulquiorra kept staring at Gin, something about the man put him at unease. As much as he respected Aizen, Ulquiorra sometimes questioned his seemingly blind trust in Gin. He didn't like it, Gin didn't seem trustworthy at all, but he couldn't disregard Aizen's will.

He turned his gaze back at the espada and found Grimmjow staring at Gin too, he wondered why.

"That is all for today," Aizen stood up, "I'm sorry there's no tea today, _someone_ seems to have beaten blown our waitress to bits…"

"She had it coming…" Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow mumble.

"Well then, I'd better be leaving," Ulquiorra stood up as soon as Aizen had left.

"Well someone's in a hurry," Grimmjow commented loudly.

"Well maybe he's in a hurry to get back to a little something," Nnoitra added.

He ignored them and moved out to fulfill his mission. There would be no delaying Aizen's wishes. He would hurry up and come back quickly. _Come back quickly, why though?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Really Gin, I could've just sent one of the lesser arrancar to deal with the problem," Aizen remarked as they exited the hall.

"Yeah, but it's no fun," Gin smiled back at him, "It's too boring in here, at least ya can let me have some fun…"

"Yeah I guess so," Aizen consented. It was boring in here, he looked forward to any new plan Gin might have concocted.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The adjucant's body fell to the ground, without its face, and he turned to go back.

_Why am I still in such a hurry? _He wondered as he raced through the endless desert. He looked up at the moon and suddenly Orihime's image came into his mind, her skin warm as he placed his hand on her face. Something was wrong… he decided to hurry back… as if he wasn't doing that before.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The knock on the door woke her up, and she realized she had forgotten to eat her food. Ulquiorra would be annoyed, she thought as she looked towards the door.

"Hey there…" that playful tone, that silver hair, and above all, that smile… Orihime froze as Gin walked into the room…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well now… hope that's a good way to end this chapter…

Now… I won't update until I get more than 5 reviews… so type if you want to read more…

And, I wanted to get Gins accent right, tell me how I can improve…

And Im looking for a Beta-Reader... anyone up for it?

And the rating might just jump in the next chapter or any after that…

So… look forward to the next one, and comment!!

Even flames are welcome… Just nothing against the pairing, or my Ulquiorra plushie will haunt you to the grave… Not that I have one… T-T


	2. Shining Tears

A/N - Hey… chapter 2… hope everyone likes it… Romances are hard… plus I'm trying not to go OOC… so making Ulquiorra even slightly romantic is a great challenge… thank God for Gin… or I wouldn't have had a story…

R&R everyone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, although I'd sell my soul for Rukia…

* * *

_Shining Tears_

His silver hair shone in the moonlight, his mouth curved into his eternal smile.

She froze, her eyes widening. She had just woken up, but this seemed even worse than a dream. The last time she had seen this man… in soul society… the memory came flooding back…

"Oh, it seems ya recognize me…" he moved closer to her, as his smile grew even wider. She was suddenly very aware that she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"And ya haven't eaten anythin either…" He was standing almost above her now, staring at the untouched tray, "want me ta feed ya?"

She shifted uncomfortably. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, he seemed to be looking through her. He made her more than uncomfortable, he filled her with fear.

"Aint ya hungry?" he kept looking at her and she hung her face downwards to avoid his gaze and nodded softly.

"Do ya miss them? Your friends?" he asked, as she continued to look at the floor.

"Want me to get ya outta here?" His voice was soft, almost like a whisper, but she heard his words clearly and her head automatically jerked up.

He was smiling at her, "Well, do ya? I could probably break ya outta here easy… then ya can go back ta your home…"

She stared at him in shock, "Wha… what?"

"Ya could go back ta Kurosaki and Kuchiki," he continued, "and then soul society could protect everyone…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was some sort of trick. It had to be.

"I'm sure everyone's waitin for ya… I can take ya ta them…" he drew closer, "all ya have ta do is say that you want me to…"

She just sat there, lost for words, memories running in her mind. The evenings with Tatsuki, her talks with Rukia… and Ichigo…

"… I… I…" she stuttered.

"Just kiddin," he was back at the door by now, looking back over his shoulder, smiling at her.

"Later Orihime-chan," she didn't even hear him say it as he left, didn't even feel the tears running down her cheeks, didn't even realize what had happened until he left and shut the door behind him.

She threw herself back onto the bed, crying her eyes out into her pillow. Her heart was throbbing so fast she thought it would explode, but she didn't care, she just sobbed into the pillow, wanting the pain to end somehow. It hurt so much…

* * *

Ichimaru Gin closed the door behind him, it had gone better than expected. He knew the same trick he'd used on Kuchiki would work on her, but he didn't expect it to be this good.

He looked at the end of the corridor and his smile widened further, if that was even possible.

"Ah, you're back…" Gin smiled at Ulquiorra, "Mission accomplished?"

"Yes, the threat has been eliminated," Ulquiorra walked up to Gin.

"Ah that's good…"

"And now, if you'd excuse me, I have other matters to attend to…" Ulquiorra reached for the door.

"Cold as usual," Gin joked as he walked away, "See ya later."

Ulquiorra didn't bother replying; he just opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

* * *

"What do you want?" Szayel Apporo Grantz bushed his hand through his pink hair, looking up at Gin, who had just appeared at his side.

"Oh nothing, I just wanna use the viewing room," Gin kept staring at the screens lining the wall.

"Well then help yourself," Szayel got off the seat and started walking away, then stopped.

"What are you watching anyway?" he turned around, he found Gin intriguing, even wanted to experiment using him sometimes… but Aizen forbade it... and as much as he didn't care what Aizen approved of, Aizen enabled him to further his research… so he had to listen…

"Oh just a show," Gin was still scanning the screens for the right one.

"Mind if watch," Szayel leaned against the desk. Whatever Gin had in mind would be interesting.

"Sure," Gin pointed at a screen, "found it."

"Hey," Szayel leaned closer to the screen, "Isn't that Ulquiorra?"

* * *

She heard the door open and close once again, but she didn't respond, still crying into the pillow. He was back, she knew it, back to torment her, she braced herself, trying to block off everything else.

"You still haven't eaten your food, woman…" the words made her freeze, broke all of the barriers she had set up.

"Are you listening to me, woman?" she felt him place his hand on her shoulder, and her body moved involuntarily, off of the bed, and into his chest.

Ulquiorra stumbled back a bit, he could feel her hands wrapped around him, her face pushed against her chest, her warm tears flowing down his skin.

He stood silently, his mind guessing at what he should do, as she continued to sob into his chest, her grip tightening.

She didn't know how long she'd had her arms around him, how long she had been pushed up against his cold skin, and right now, she didn't care, she just kept on crying, unable to stop.

"Is… something wrong?" he spoke up after a while, snapping her out of her trance.

"I… umm…" She loosened her grip but felt herself unable to break away, and looked up into his eyes.

They stood there for a while, both of them completely still, completely silent, until a growl form Orihime's stomach caused her to jump back. Her bathrobe slipped a little and she quickly grabbed it to stop it from falling, feeling very embarrassed.

"Sit down woman," Ulquiorra was unfazed, "Sit down and don't argue…"

* * *

"That was quite a show, wasn't it?" Szayel looked at Gin again. This had turned out to be really interesting.

"Hmm yeah," was the only reply he got, so he turned back to the screen.

* * *

"Open your mouth," Ulquiorra commanded her. She obeyed him silently.

"Good, now eat," he placed the spoon inside her mouth, "Don't argue, I have less pleasant methods of doing this…"

The food was delicious, and she was really hungry, so she did as she was told.

He dropped the spoon back in the empty plate and picked up a glass of water, "Drink it."

She drained the glass and he placed it back on the tray.

Then silence. It felt uncomfortable, and she looked away at one of the walls.

She heard him get up and push the trolley out.

"Umm…" She turned towards him.

"What is it?" He stopped, "still hungry?"

"N… No… It's nothing," a faint smile came across her face, apologetic, "Th… Thank you… for feeding me… today…"

"I'll be back to check on you later," He moved forward, then stopped and came back towards her.

"What… what is it?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

"Here…" he lifted her clothes off the couch, "You'll catch a cold."

She realized that her bathrobe had slipped down her right shoulder, she wondered how long it had been like that, and felt herself starting to blush.

She heard the door close and realized that she was alone again. She slipped off her bathrobe and slowly started dressing herself in the arrancar clothing, not that she didn't like it though, it looked good, and was comfortable to wear too, but she didn't feel much like doing anything at all. It was the same since she'd come here, she didn't feel motivated to do anything, sometimes she didn't even want to breathe.

She looked around the room, the silence was suffocating…

* * *

"Ah well, that was interesting," Gin got up off the chair, Szayel was still staring at the screen.

"Szayel…" Szayel looked at him, "I didn't know you were a pervert…"

"Wha… I'm just wondering how she gets her powers," Szayel quickly jerked his head away from the screen, "Where are you going?"

"Ta get some tea," Gin replied.

"Ah, ok."

"Want to join me me?" Gin asked, then stopped, "And can I borrow one of your fraccions?"

"And why would you want to do that?" Szayel asked.

"Oh just another plan," Gin smiled, placing a hand behind his neck, "maybe you can help."

"What plan?"

"It's a secret…"

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Like it?

I love what Gin did to Rukia before the execution, so I couldn't resist doing the same here…

Anyone who thinks they can contribute ideas should go ahead and do so…

And as for peoples other question, 'will they make out?'

…personally, it depends on how you want it… I've never written that before, but then again, I've never written a romance either…

So it would be fun to try…

So tell me who wants a lemon and who doesn't, so I can theme it that way.

As for Gins plan… It's a secret… Even I don't know… Hehe… sweatdrop

Anyway… I'm holding the next chapter for hostage too… I want 6 more reviews…

Just 6… so it isn't much of a ransom… So pay up… and be generous…

Later then…

Bye bye…


	3. Bleeding Hearts

Hey everyone!  
Third chapter… and it's the longest one yet!  
It took me a long time to write this one… so please R&R…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… not even the cleaning type…

* * *

_Bleeding hearts_

_Why do I have to do this?_

_Because Ulquiorra will be with me for a while and I need someone to run this errand._

_Yeah… ok, but why me?_

_Because she seems to trust you…_

_So she's dumb enough to trust me…_

_Would you rather I send Nnoitra or Szayel?_

… _Fine… _

"Amo…" the sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

"What?" the blue haired espada snapped.

"Ah, nothing…" She quickly turned her gaze back towards the plate.

"… sorry… about that…" he said after a while, his voice strained as if it took a lot of effort for him to say that, "What did you want?"

"Nothing," she replied softly without looking up.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned back against the couch.

_And remember to talk…_

"Goddamn Aizen," he muttered under his breath, apparently loud enough to make her look up at him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her, not having anything else to ask.

"Fine," she replied after a while.

They sat there in silence for a while as she ate her meal. Grimmjow shifting uncomfortably in his place after every few seconds. The silence was so annoying.

"So that freak just sits here silently and watches you eat?" he said after a while.

"Huh?"

"Ulquiorra… he just sits here and watches you eat or something?"

"Umm… Ulquiorra-san usually just gives me my food then leaves,"

"Then why the hell did that bastard tell me to sit here," he muttered under his breath again.

She stared at him quizzically.

"It's nothing…" he quickly added, knowing she'd heard him.

"So what do you do here all day anyway?" he looked around the empty room, "Stare at the walls?"

He looked at her face for a while waiting for her to say something, but got no reply.

"Oh…" he looked away, out of the window, trying to think of something to say, "Hey… did you fix up that brat before you came here?"

"What?" she stared at him.

"Ichigo… you fixed him up didn't you?" he ran his right hand over his left arm, "did a pretty good job on me too… so… did you?"

"Y… yes…" she replied softly.

"Ah good, can't wait to face him next time," He smiled at her, then, catching the expression of fear in her eyes, stopped and started looking out of the window again.

"How's the food?" he said after a while, wondering why Ulquiorra was taking so long...

* * *

"And how is our guest doing?" Aizen took a sip from his cup, "I do hope she's fine."

"Her physical condition is fine, however, her emotional condition is a bit unstable," he replied calmly.

"I had expected that, so I sent Grimmjow over today."

"Grimmjow, sir?"

"Yes Grimmjow," Aizen looked at him, "You and Grimmjow are the two people here that she trusts and we should foster a friendly image here…"

"To lessen the degree of her imprisonment that she will presume…" Ulquiorra completed Aizen's sentence, "reducing her desire to escape and increasing her compliancy…"

"Good," Aizen drank another sip from his cup, "I know you're taking care of her physical condition properly, and I commend you for a job well done, but people have more than just physical needs Ulquiorra, especially women…"

"Yes sir," he agreed, unsure of what to say.

"Talk to her, and perhaps you can undermine at her feelings for the world she left behind," Aizen got up off his seat, "and you can take her out for a walk or something, she must feel extremely bored being locked up in that room all day."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra replied as he went outside Aizen's chamber, wondering what the hell Grimmjow was doing in Orihime's room at that moment.

* * *

"Isn't he annoying?" another attempt at trying to start a conversation, his twentieth one by now.

"Who?" She kept string at him.

"Ulquiorra…" he sighed.

"He's…" but he never got a chance to know what would have come after that, as they were both interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Damn it, who is it now?" Grimmjow turned towards the door, growing visibly more annoyed as Ulquiorra walked into the room.

"What do you want?" he snarled at him.

"I see you've eaten your food today," Ulquiorra walked up to Orihime.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Grimmjow snapped at him.

"I see your duties here are done Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied without looking in his direction, "you're free to leave now… and take the tray with you."

"Take it yourself," Grimmjow walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"How rude," Ulquiorra remarked to no one in particular. His gaze fell on Orihime, "he didn't do anything did he?"

"Huh? Him… N… no…" she sputtered out, probably taken aback.

"Good," he sat down on the couch and saw Orihime looking at him strangely "is there a problem woman?"

"It's nothing," she lowered her head, "it's just that… never mind…"

"Just what?" he pressed on.

"Nothing…" she kept staring at the ground, "it's nothing…"

"I would like you to tell me woman," he placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her face up.

"It's just that…" his touch made her forget herself for a while, "you never come and sit with me…"

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked calmly.

"N… No…" she smiled at him weakly,_ it's actually kind of nice… _

He released his grip on her face and leaned back against the couch.

He cast a sideways glance at Orihime and found she was still staring at him.

"Something on your mind woman?" he asked without moving his head.

"No," she kept staring at him, it felt odd.

"How… have you been?" he asked after a while.

"Huh?" her expression showed her confusion.

"How… have you been… for the past week?" he turned to face her.

"Homesick…" she replied with a faint smile.

They stared at each other for a while, until she broke away her gaze and started gazing outside the window again.

"You miss your friends?" he continued calmly.

"Obviously," the reply came out garbled and barely audible.

"And if they do not miss you?" the words seemed make her recoil as if struck, and she turned her head to face him.

"That… That's… impossible…" she stuttered, his words seemed to have hit deep.

"How about we go for a walk then," Ulquiorra drew two shining silver bracelets out of his pocket, putting one on his wrist, "Stretch out your hand now."

"What?" her eyes grew wide as she extended her hand.

"We're going for a walk," he tied the bracelet on her wrist and got up, "come along now woman."

Orihime got up and walked out behind him, as if in a daze.

They walked through the halls for a while, they all looked so similar, until Ulquiorra stopped suddenly, causing Orihime to bump into his back.

"What is it?" she asked him as he just stood there, silently looking about.

"Nothing," he said after a while and started to walk again, "follow me now."

"Where are you taking me?" she spoke up after a while.

"Someplace very familiar," he stopped in front of a wall and touched it's surface with a finger. The wall shook and twisted, then opened horizontally from the centre, making a large doorway.

He stepped through it without looking back, Orihime quickly followed.

* * *

She found herself unable to open her eyes, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the sun, and her eyes couldn't bear the sudden exposure. But she could hear children running about laughing and playing, she wondered where they were.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust. She was in a large park with children running in all directions, all of them seemed so happy.

"Don't try to run off woman," his voice made her jump, "I don't expect your intelligence to be that low."

"W… Why are we here?" she asked him, but he was already twenty paces ahead of her, and she ran to catch up.

"Ulquiorra… Where are you taking…" the words stopped in her throat.

"And then he actually goes up to Nii-sama and tells him that…" Kuchiki Rukia took another lick of her ice cream.

"That idiot... What can you expect… how did Byakuya react?" Kurosaki Ichigo took a sip out of his cup, a big smile on his face.

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime just stood there rooted to the ground.

"Don't do anything unnecessary, you don't want your friends to pay for your mistake," Ulquiorra warned her, but he could see she wasn't listening.

"As usual… Byakuya just glared at him and asked to speak to him privately," Rukia continued with her story, "I hear the poor sap got so scared he almost cried…"

"Who says he didn't?" Ichigo smiled at her.

"Ah who knows, he's always so uncomfortable when talking about Nii-sama…" Rukia took another lick of the ice cream, "this is melting so fast."

"Well it's a hot day," Ichigo stretched out on the bench, "hasn't been this warm for a while now."

"Yeah, want to go visit Renji at Urahara's shop?" Rukia looked around the playground.

"No, he'll probably try to sell us something weird again," Ichigo sighed, "Oh you have some ice cream on your cheek."

"Huh? Where?" she turned to face him.

"Right… here," he wiped it off her cheek with a handkerchief.

Ulquiorra felt Orihime stir beside him and looked over at her, small tears had begun to well in her eyes. He looked back at the two on the bench. _What a pathetic waste of time..._

He looked out from the corner of his eye again and saw that she had run off. He closed his eyes for a moment, she wasn't far away, it didn't seem like she was trying to run away from him. Good, so she wasn't as foolish as he had expected.

He saw her leaning against one of the tree a little far away, and went to her side, "I told you not to run away woman."

She didn't say anything, probably using all her effort to hold back her tears, but it was futile, they were still coming out.

"Come on, we're going back," he took her hand and started walking, she kept her head lowered and let him take the lead, dragging her away to wherever he was going.

He stared at her once again, following him so weakly, then stopped, the air before them hardened and opened to reveal the doorway to Hueco Mundo, "Come on woman…"

"Okay…" she agreed weakly.

* * *

"I'm sorry Rukia," Ichigo got up off the bench, "but this really isn't helping a lot."

"I know," Rukia sighed, "We all miss her Ichigo, but being depressed won't help anyone."

"Yeah, I know..." he looked off into the distance, "but I feel so… powerless…"

"Then get stronger," Rukia replied matter-of-factly, "I've got to go back now, Nii-sama doesn't know I'm here…"

"What? What if he found out?" he looked back at her, "won't he be angry?"

"Then I'd just blame you…" she replied innocently.

"I'd better get going too, or Yuzu may worry," he stretched his legs, "Later Rukia."

"Later," she got up off the bench, "Expect a 'visit' from Nii-sama…"

* * *

He opened the door to her room and walked in, leading her by her arm. Once inside, it she seemed to let go of whatever was holding her back earlier and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I thought you would be happy to see your 'friends'…" the last word poisoned with a hint of contempt.

"S… SHUT UP! TH… THIS WAS A TRICK! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" her voice choking up in her throat, her grey eyes brimming with tears, "YOU… YOU'RE…"

"If I wanted to trick you woman, I need not have even taken you out of this room," Ulquiorra was unfazed, "I merely took you out to show you that which exists, or would you close your eyes and plug your ears, thinking it would make things better?"

She just stared at him for a while, wide eyed, more tears falling down her face, he could see her mind working to process what he had just said, realizing that he had told her the truth.

"GET… OUT… GET OUT NOW!" fresh tears started rolling down her face as she yelled at him, "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine," he sighed as he moved towards the door, "I see you'd rather be blind forever."

"Just go…" her voice seemed to die down as the room plunged back into the suffocating silence she was so accustomed to.

* * *

"You know you really didn't have to take her for a walk the day I suggested it," Aizen commented as Ulquiorra made his report, "how is she doing now?"

"She's still locked up in her room," he replied calmly, "though this does seem to have been a big blow to her 'bonds' with these people… so it was a worthwhile risk."

"Carry on as you see fit then," Aizen dismissed him and Ulquiorra left the room.

* * *

He moved soundlessly through the corridor, his mind thinking over all possible consequences of their little 'excursion' into the human world. So far, it had seemed to work.

"You can tell me who you are now," he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, so you noticed me," a female voice, coming from one of the beams near the ceiling, "quite observant."

"Show yourself," he said firmly.

"Are you ordering me?" she sounded annoyed.

"I do believe that's what I said," he replied, "unless of course you're too dumb to comprehend it."

"Whatever," she jumped down from the beams in front of him.

"Identify yourself," Ulquiorra stared into her purple eyes, partially obscured by her black hair.

"Privaron Espada, Reyna Maria," she smiled at him, "what's it to you?"

Her mask piece was a small bit on her left cheek, with three curved, spiked rods going out and curving around the back of her head, giving the impression of some type of weird headphones. She wore a loose, white back-open front, and the white hakama of the arrancar. On her upper arms were short white cuffs, and she had spiked bangles on her lower arm. Her zanpakuto was hanging behind her horizontally.

"You know," she inched closer to him, "you'd better hurry up now, she doesn't really look like she can save herself…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little human princess," she smiled at him slyly, "now what would Aizen say if you let her be hurt by just standing here?"

Ulquiorra looked at her coldly, "perhaps you'd like to elaborate a little?"

"Or what? You're going to force me?"

"I do hope I don't have to resort to that, Grimmjow and Nnoitra already kill a lot of worthless rabble as it is…"

"Are you saying I'm worthless?" she snapped angrily.

"I am saying that you are a bad liar," he continued to stare at her, "wasting your time with these pathetic tricks, no wonder you're no longer an espada…"

"What was that?" he felt her reiatsu surge with her temper, but it subsided quickly and she leaned against the wall.

"I'd rather not be in the espada if it means being Aizen's lapdog," poison dripping off her words, "someone as worthless as you who can't even make his own decisions… serving a goddamn shinigami as if he's the king of the world… hollows should have more respect, especially arrancar…"

She noticed that Ulquiorra stayed silent, and smirked, "Got no reply to that, eh? And then you go and get a wimpy human girl… and now you're treating us as if she's greater than all of us… first a shinigami and now a pathetic human… I could just go in there and kill her now… she won't even have time to blink…"

"Still speechless?" her smirk grew wider.

"No," he finally replied calmly, "I was thinking whether or not I should kill you…"

"Kill me?" she laughed, "I doubt the espada can even kill a fly now, I thought all they could do is serve tea and watch over whiny human bit…"

"You would do well to watch your mouth," Ulquiorra had placed his hand on her mouth, "Or would you like me to blow it off for you?"

She seemed to relax so he let her go, "Good, now know your place…"

"I've spared you today, tomorrow, I may not be so generous," He turned around and started to walk away.

"… generous…" he heard her grumble behind him, "screw you and your generosity… I don't need your pity…"

She was awfully quick, quicker than most normal arrancar, he had to admit, but he'd had no problem in blocking her blade.

"This is your last chance to back down," he held her blade steady with his right hand.

"Screw you," she tugged at the blade, "after I'm done with you, maybe I'll go pay your little 'hime' a visit… Yaburu, Shabote…"

The whole corridor lit up in a greenish hue, and a moment later, there was silence.

"Hey freak! What the hell did you do that for?" Grimmjow's head popped up from behind one of the holes in the wall, looking at Ulquiorra and then behind him at the series of holes and finally, Hueco Mundo outside, with its eternal night.

"Just getting rid of some trash," Ulquiorra turned and walked away.

"Did you have to go all out? … Wait… Aizen's going to blame me for this!" Grimmjows eyes fell to the bloody mass lying on the floor, "What the hell did she do…"

* * *

This was the first knock on the door she'd heard that day, and she was inclined to send Ulquiorra back outside.

"No you can't…" she started to say as the doors opened, but the sight of the bloody mass being dragged in made her lose her voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," a female arrancar, dark skinned with yellow hair. She looked familiar, though Orihime couldn't remember who she was.

"I'm Halibel," she introduced herself, "and this poor thing here is… or was… one of my fraccions… I was hoping you could use your abilities to heal her."

"O… okay…" she went over to the fallen arrancar, "Soten kisshun…"

* * *

The last thing he had expected was to see her again, but he was even more interested in how Orihime was actually healing the arrancar. When he had came into the room, he had expected her to be sad or depressed, but found her instead trying her hardest to save one of her enemies. He wondered for a second if she would do the same if he had told her about the arrancar's previous threat, but he knew she probably would have anyway. Her rationality, however intriguing, left much to be desired.

He silently sat down on the couch, catching the look of confusion in Orihime's eyes. Her powers were improving quite fast, he mused as he saw the arrancar's jaw reform out of thin air.

He sat there observing her for a while, the process was almost complete. He had been completely silent since he had entered the room, noticing the looks Orihime gave him every now and then, evaluating the depths of her ability, and the strange force that compelled her to help her enemy. He had to admit; even he had thought that it wasn't possible for her to have healed the arrancar after his cero blast, should her powers grow, she could be a valuable tool, or a dangerous threat. If that were the case, he wondered if he'd have to kill her too…

* * *

"Gin-san, it's finally ready now," Szayel Aporro Grantz walked up to where Gin was standing, and found himself staring out at Hueco Mundo, "What the hell happened here?"

"Oh he blew the walls down," Gin pointed at a very annoyed looking Grimmjow.

"For the last time… Ulquiorra did it…" Grimmjow snapped at him, "Stop bugging me!"

"Ulquiorra?" Szayel looked at Gin, "Another one of your plans?"

"Ah no…" Gin smiled at him, "I was just offering Grimmjow here some catnip…"

"Shut up you freaking retard! Leave me alone!"

* * *

"What the hell?" the arrancar's eyes opened, "Where the hell am I?"

Her eyes ran over Orihime's face as the orange barrier above her broke apart, "You… What the hell am I doing here?"

"I believe you were leaving," Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and lead her outside, leaving Orihime standing alone in the room.

* * *

"What? You decided to pity me and brought me to her?" Reyna spit on the floor.

"Me? I wouldn't waste my time on trash like you," Ulquiorra stood there unfazed, "You have Halibel to thank for your life today… Now don't let me see you near this room again."

"Yeah whatever," she started to walk away, "Go back to your precious little 'hime'…"

"I believe I told you to watch your tongue," Ulquiorra warned, "Next time I won't allow her to heal you…"

"Whatever," she walked out of sight.

* * *

Orihime was sitting on her bed when he came back into the room, raising her head to acknowledge his presence, and then returning her gaze to the floor, "Why did you just sit there silently?"

"You should be more careful woman," he kept standing this time, "Not everyone here is predisposed towards showing you kindness."

She kept staring at the floor. He could see some bloodstains on her clothes.

"You should get changed," he walked up to her, "I'll send you some clothes."

"Wait…" her voice was low, she slowly raised her head up to face him, her eyes were red from all her crying.

"What is it woman?" he walked up to her.

"I…" she stuttered.

"You have some blood on your face," he raised his right hand to his mouth, allowing his tongue to lick the thumb gently once, before using it to rub her cheek smoothly.

"Much better," he wiped his hand on his hakama, leaving a small bloodstain. He could see the tears welling in her eyes again, probably due to the memory of their 'trip', "I'll send you some clean clothes woman."

"It's Orihime," she said weakly, "my name… It's Orihime…"

"Since you haven't eaten at all, I'll send some food with the clothes," he started to walk towards the door, "Be sure to eat this time, we don't want you getting weak now…"

"I… I'm sorry…" she said out loud, "I'm sorry for how I reacted today… I… I shouldn't have yelled at you…"

He stopped at the doorway, turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry…" he could see tears streaming down her face again, "I overreacted… please forgive me… I shouldn't have acted that way… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," his voice remained as calm and cold as ever, he lingered at the door for a moment, then turned his back to her, "It's unimportant… I'll send the food and clothes over shortly… get changed and get some rest… I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said weakly.

"Goodnight," he paused for a second, "… Orihime…"

He closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in her silence. She threw herself on the bed, she suddenly felt very tired. Ulquiorra would be very annoyed if he found out she had slept before she ate anything, she thought as she drifted off to sleep… she wondered if he'd call her by her name again…

* * *

So I hope everyone liked it…

I've been writing from Orihime's perspective for the last two chapters… so I mostly switched to a guys perspective this time…

Damn this was long… lots of different stuff in it too…

And… even though there was no 'Gin' plans in this chapter, I just had to put him in…

And… next chapter… if I get that far… will feature either a make out scene or a full blown lemon… either one or the other… so say your say… don't be disappointed if it doesn't go your way if you didn't say anything at all…

Oh… and the OC… it's a friends and I decided to use her in here…

Here's the link for her illustration… so tell me how I did with my description…

lepoma . deviantart . com/art/Arrancar-no-111-99318106

Anyway, I'm knocking down the ransom this time to just four reviews… but I'll be better if I get more… so get typing…

That's right… why are you still reading this… get typing…


	4. Electric Lemonade

Oh I've been gone for so long… Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update…

Anyway… WARNING… This is a lemon chapter… If you prefer your sanity, then you can skip it… I'll be giving a short summary of this chapter on the next chapter…

But if you do want to spoil your mind, go ahead. Keep in mind that this is my first time writing a lemon…

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… okay?

So, without further ado… pale moonlight chapter four…

* * *

**_Electric Lemonade_**

She stood still, frozen. She was in Aizen's throne room. Ulquiorra was standing in front of her, pointing towards her, saying something, but she couldn't hear it. His lips were moving, but an odd silence filled her ears. He took a step towards her, and then there was dust flying everywhere. She looked about, and saw the orange and black mass speeding towards them.

She woke up to an empty room, as usual, but it took a few seconds for her to remember that she wasn't in Karakura town anymore. Having nothing else to do, she just sat there trying to remember what she was dreaming about, but she found she couldn't. It seemed odd; she could've sworn she'd been dreaming.

The knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called out.

"I see you're finally awake," Ulquiorra wheeled the food trolley into the room, "You've been asleep for most of the day."

"Ah… sorry," she apologized, though she didn't know why.

"Just eat," he sat down on the couch.

"Okay," she still found it odd that he sat down while she ate. She didn't mind it though, rather she found herself looking forward to him bringing the meal trolley in. She even found herself eating for once, just to keep him in the room for a bit longer.

"Where do you get this?" she asked him after taking another bite.

"Get what?" his gaze blank and cold.

"The food, I thought there wasn't any in Heuco Mundo," she elaborated.

"There isn't," he stated.

"Wait," realization dawned upon her, "You get this stuff from the human realm?!"

"Correct," he replied, his tone still flat.

"But," she still pushed on, "who goes to get it?"

"Either Gin goes or I go," he answered.

"Wait, you?" she stared at him; "don't you stand out?"

"Surprisingly, not really," he shifted a bit in his seat, "apparently, I get mistaken for something you humans refer to as a 'Cos-player'."

She almost burst her side laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny, woman," he got up, "But I see you've finished eating."

She stopped laughing and looked at the trolley. Had she really finished eating so quickly?

"You're leaving?" she looked up at him.

"I have to go get you a change of clothes," he pushed the trolley ahead of him, "You just woke up, so a bath would do you some good."

He closed the door behind him, leaving her alone again. She looked out at the eternal moon she had grown so accustomed to. It looked back at her, cold and emotionless, lacking all of the warmth of the sun, yet being so incredibly mystical that it sometimes left her mesmerized. She sat down on the bed as she waited for him to come back.

* * *

"Hey, Ulquiorra," Szayel caught up to him, "What's your rush?"

"What do you want," he turned around to stare at him.

"Ah, I just made this," he raised a glass filled with some sort of liquid, "I was wondering if you could take this to Orihime."

"What is it?" Ulquiorra eyed him suspiciously.

"It's something I got off a human cookbook, the instructions said it would be refreshing," he noticed Ulquiorra's stare, "So I'm a bit curious and I wanted to try it."

"Szayel," he moved an inch closer, his voice growing more menacing, "If you do anything to…"

"Wait, I even got Aizen-sama's permission," he backed away, "and I promise this won't cause her any harm, I actually hope she likes it."

He continued to stare at Szayel, who backed away further.

"Fine, hand it over," he reached out for the glass.

"Here," Szayel handed it to him and walked off.

Ulquiorra looked at the glass. Szayel wasn't stupid enough to cause her any harm, but it never hurt to throw in a few threats to be extra sure. He sighed and went on his way.

* * *

From inside the viewing room with its many cameras, Ichimaru Gins stared at the one screen, an extremely large grin on his face.

* * *

When Ulquiorra walked into the room again, he found her sitting on the bed, staring at the moon. She looked towards the door as soon as he stepped in.

"These are for you," he put the clothes down on her bed, "and this too."

She looked at the glass as he held it before her, "What is it?"

"To be truthful, I have no idea," he replied, "Apparently it's a human concoction."

"Really?" she took it from his hand and took a small sip.

"Hey," her face brightened up, "This is lemonade!"

"Lemonade?" he stared at her.

"Yeah, this is pretty tasty too," she drank it all in one go, "Do you have more?"

"Not at the moment," he took the glass back.

"Aww," she looked at him dejectedly.

He stood there silently for a while, both of them just staring at each other, staring at the floor, then at each other again; it went on for a while.

"I'd better go now, so you can take your bath," he started moving towards the door.

"Please don't leave me…" He turned around to look at her.

"Please, don't leave me," her voice was soft, pleading, as she got up off the bed. She had a very odd expression on her face, at least it seemed odd to Ulquiorra.

"Don't leave me alone," she pushed herself up against him, he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"And what would you propose I do, woman?" he tried to reason as she threw her arms around him.

"Just, stay with me," she tightened her grip around him, "Stay with me… Don't leave me like the others did…"

"Woman…"

"My name's Orihime!" her voice was louder than he'd ever heard it before, as she continued to cry into his chest, "I'm Orihime!"

He pushed her back, until she was sitting on the bed.

"Orihime…" he tried to move away.

"No, don't leave me," she grabbed his hakama tightly, "stay with me…"

* * *

_How did it come to this? _He wondered as he drew his lips away from hers. But she didn't let go._ No point fretting about it now…_

She moaned loudly as his tongue moved down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She tightened her grip around his head and pushed it downwards, "more…"

He pushed her back slightly, and she broke away, confused, until he reached forward and grabbed the sides of her top, gently pulling it off her. He moved closer, taking off the rest as she stripped him of his shirt, the large four on his chest standing out in the moonlight. She found herself unable to take it any longer, and dived into him.

Her bare chest rubbed up against his. It felt so warm. He looked into her eyes, and decided to just let himself go for once.

He bent forward and kissed her again, more passionately this time. His tongue slipping deeper into her mouth as hers reciprocated in kind. He pushed himself against her, and she pushing her until she was up against the wall.

He broke off the kiss and started moving downwards, tracing kisses down her neck, caressing one of her breasts with his right hand, holding her tightly with his left. She moaned loudly as he reached the base of her neck, tightening her grip around his head, but he didn't move down further. He just kept kissing the base of her neck so softly that each kiss sent a shiver down her spine. He rubbed her nipples softly with his right hand, alternating between the two, until she pushed his head down.

Her legs felt faint, she was sure they'd give away any moment now. Ulquiorra's tongue sent electricity wracking through her entire body with every lick of his tongue and she let out another deep moan. She was still pushed up against the wall, her fingers tangled in his hair, as he licked her breasts, his lips closing around the hardened tips so gently yet so passionately.

He started moving his head up again, moving his tongue up her skin, tracing her jaw line, his hand still cupping her right breast, playing with the wet nipple. She let out a soft moan, which stopped in its tracks as his lips took hers once again.

She felt his grip around her tighten as he lifted her up off the ground and set her on the bed, straddling her as he continued the kiss. She felt his hands moving down, tracing her chest, over her abdomen, going downwards. She moaned as his hand cupped her underneath, stroking her so lightly, a touch that wasn't exactly a touch.

Her body arched upwards as he slowly put a finger inside, moving inside her, driving her crazy with pleasure, but then he drew his hand back up and cupped her breasts again, playing with her nipples. She grabbed his hand, trying to push it back down, but he grabbed it in return and pinned it above her.

"Sssh," he whispered into her ear, his other hand slowly tracing its way down again, until it found the soft, wet spot, tracing around her inner thighs, without even touching it once. She moaned loudly, as he moved his head back to her breasts.

He started licking her again, still tracing her thighs, driving her off the edge. She moaned louder than she had before, as his lips closed around her nipple, and he pushed his fingers inside again. She moved her one free hand from his hair, down his back, feeling his smooth skin, until it reached the belt holding his hakama in place. She fumbled to push it off until Ulquiorra let go of her other arm so she could use both hands. She quickly undid it, her hands sliding over his hardness. Her hands moved up, tracing his chest, absorbing every inch of his pale cold skin, until she reached his face, lifting it up to hers.

He kissed her once again, and then lowered his lips to her ear, and whispered softly, "Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," she whispered back, her voice so low, that she was surprised he had even heard her.

He gently spread her legs open, positioning himself above her, "Are you sure, woman?"

"Yes," her voice seemed to go even lower, but he heard her nonetheless.

He bent forward and took her lips once again; she reached out and grabbed his back firmly, or as firmly as she could manage. His tongue slid into her mouth again, and hers ferociously tried to force its way into his. For minutes, they just stayed in that position, a kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

She felt his erection pressing her skin, poised just at her entrance, he was already driving her mad with anticipation, she tried to tell him to go on, but he still had her lips in his.

Her body arched upwards as he entered her, knocking out all the air in her lungs, as he broke off the kiss so she could breathe again. She moaned with pleasure unable to think as wave after wave of ecstasy passed through her with every thrust. Her fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer. She let out another loud moan, wrapping her legs around his waist, tightening her grip on his shoulders, holding him closer, as if afraid that he would just disappear, like some dream that she dreaded waking up from.

She wasn't even sure she was still breathing, all she could feel was his cold skin, shimmering in the pale moonlight above her. She couldn't even remember her name until he said it, it sounded so ethereal, his voice, saying her name, calling her Orihime for once, and she felt that she couldn't hold back any longer.

She thrust herself at him fiercely, using the last of her remaining strength, as he bent forward and kissed her again, both of them climaxing at the same instant. A wave of pleasure unlike anything else spread over her entire body, drowning out everything else, and she collapsed on the bed.

* * *

The sound of the scream woke him up, making him jump out of the bed. She sat pushed up against the headrest, bed sheet pulled up, hands on her knees. He could hear her sobs, soft and silent now, and his eyes shifted away across the bed and then back to her again.

"Orihime…" he was dazed, and didn't know what else to say.

Her head snapped up to look at him, probably at the shock of being called by her first name, and he caught a glance of her reddened eyes, tears streaming down her face. They kept staring at each other for a while, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

"Orihime," he repeated again, as if saying her name would buy him enough time to think of what to do.

"Just leave," her voice was hoarse from all the crying, a barely audible whisper, "please…"

"No… I told you to go…" she argued faintly as he approached her, she tried to move, but her body was too stiff.

"Orihime," he sat down next to her, making her shift slightly, "should I… apologize?"

The tone of his voice when he asked the question seemed so innocent, so oblivious, that she smiled, but only for a second.

"Please just leave," she whispered again. She noticed him opening his mouth to speak, and cut him off, "please…"

"Fine," he got up off the bed, his tone cold and logical again, "You should take a bath, it should help."

* * *

"Who the hell is it now," Szayel went to answer the door to his laboratory, he hated it when people disturbed his research, and he was in the middle of dissecting a very, very unlucky shinigami, shame he had turned out to be such a weak one though.

"Wha…" he started off as he opened the door, only to be greeted by a large green cero that blew part most of his body.

His head and what was left of his torso slammed against the wall, he felt something grip his head, opening his eyes to see Ulquiorra in front of him.

"No! No! Wait!" Szayel frantically screamed as Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his head, a greenish glow beginning to form around his hand, "Wait!"

* * *

She shifted her body against the bed rest again, staring out the window. From this angle, she could only see a little part of the sky outside. Her tears still hadn't dried up, but she was much more relaxed now. She wiped her tears and tried standing up, finding herself defending Ulquiorra in her head; a_fter all, she was the one who had thrust herself _onto him, though she still didn't know what had come over her.

She looked at the tiny bloodstain on the sheet and shuddered, but at the same time, she felt a bit relieved, _at least it wasn't one of the others,_ and the thought made her shudder again.

She walked slowly towards the bathroom, feeling much more at ease now, _it's okay… it's no big deal… _she thought, and a small voice whispered in the back of her head, though she pretended not to hear, _it wasn't so bad either…_

* * *

Szayel's body or what remained of it fell to the ground.

"Explain yourself," Ulquiorra's cold voice rang through his ears.

"Well… it was a plan that Aizen agreed to, so you shouldn't have a problem now, should you" another voice, the tone playful and mocking, Gin's voice.

"Aizen-sama's plan?" Ulquiorra must have been staring at him very fiercely, but Szayel wouldn't know, his head lying on the ground and all… not like he had any arms to hoist himself up with.

"Well, not exactly, but he agreed to it," Gin smiled, Szayel could see him, the type of smile where he knew Ulquiorra was itching to hit him, but couldn't because he had Aizen's approval for the plan, although Szayel didn't know when Gin got it though, maybe he was lying.

Ulquiorra stood there silently for a while, then walked towards the door, passing Gin wordlessly, his footsteps echoing in the hall, then fading off.

"Well, that went well," Gin remarked turning towards Szayel as he grabbed the door.

"Gin... wait… hey… wai…" He called out, trying to move, which is not very easy to do when you have no limbs.

"Bye bye," Gins closed the door, leaving Szayel alone.

Well, almost alone, there was the half dead shinigami, perhaps he could use his body to… no, no use, he couldn't move. So he did the only thing he could, screamed his head off hoping his fraccions would hear him.

* * *

The desert sand brushed around him as he stepped outside Las Noches. His reiatsu was shooting up like… like… he couldn't figure out what… maybe Grimmjow's… only with rockets attached…

He took a deep breath, unable to concentrate and turned his back to Las Noches. He hadn't felt like this since… since never really... maybe when he was human, but he didn't care to remember that. He took his hand out of his pocket, and the whole sky was lit up by the cero.

When the green glow subsided, he sighed and turned back to Las Noches. He'd gotten rid of the excess reiatsu, but something still felt off, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

"Now stick your damn arm forward," Szayel barked at the only fraccion to come to his aid after incessant calling.

He took a bite, swallowing up the reiatsu, feeling relieved as his right arm grew back.

"Finally," he muttered, heaving himself up onto one arm, starting to drag himself along the floor in search of the other fraccions.

* * *

So… did you like it?

I don't know what I'd do with this story without Gin…

Anyway… anything you guys want to see later on?

And as always... review...


End file.
